


inaccurate labels

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, TV Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vala rejects your labels and institutes her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inaccurate labels

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill. Vala/Daniel, and the TV Tropes entry She Is Not My Girlfriend.

"Hand it over or your boyfriend's dead."

"He's not my boyfriend," Vala snapped, and tried not to roll her eyes too hard because annoying and ineffectual as she was, the bounty hunter did have a staff weapon aimed at Daniel's head.

Daniel's eyebrows did their little _surprised but trying not to show it_ dance, partly because that was more his line than hers, and partly because it hadn't been strictly speaking true for the last few months. Vala ignored him, tracked Cam out of the corner of her eye as she pretended to consider trading the naquada for Daniel's life.

She counted. One...two...three...four...five...six...

"Think fast."

She tossed the naquada, Cam took advantage of the distraction, the bounty hunter went down in a zat blast, and Daniel was yelling about being so tired of going home with rope burns. Vala couldn't even make the joke.

Daniel wasn't her boyfriend.

Daniel was warm arms wrapped around her in the middle of the night when she woke up with chills running down her spine and a scream trapped in her throat.

Daniel was sharing a cup of coffee and arguing about the crossword puzzle in the newspaper on a rare morning off.

Daniel was a foot rub she didn't even have to ask for while they watched a TV show that only she liked.

Daniel was sitting happily-- _happily!_ \--through a two hour lecture on 18th century Colonial American architecture because she knew the he was enjoying himself.

Daniel was a hand on her shoulder and a questioning look when a smell or a sound or the tingle of naquada triggered the Bad Thoughts, someone getting into the shower with her to wash her hair because she was too tired to do it herself, rainy days spent in bookstores, concerts in the park, and banana pancakes for breakfast.

The bounty hunter was coming around. Vala leaned over her and kicked her hard in the ribs. "Don't ever threaten my Daniel again."


End file.
